youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectre Suit
| caption = In order to protect the people I love, I must become something else! | name = | equipment type = Armored Suit (Currently) Costume (Formerly) | equipment range = Supplementary | users =Spectre }} is the protective armored suit worn by Kevin Winters while patrolling the streets as, Spectre. His suit has been modified time and again as he continued to progress as a seasoned crime fighter. Overview and History His costume first debut in 2014 as he donned his ninja suit which he wore during his training with Master Lei. However, he added a pair of sunglasses for some reason to the overlook look, perhaps, to hide his identity. He first donned this outfit to save a little girl and her mother from being molested by two armed thugs in a dark alley. After saving their lives, the Spectre disappeared as he reconsidered his suit. The next time he donned a suit, it was more like a costume, consisting of tight black pants and full sleeved t-shirt with a customized ceramic mask, a black hooded cloak, pair of sturdy boots and gloves as well as a pair of black forearm guards. His third iteration and adaptation of the suit was the first one to feature an armored look. The suit was based on a full bodied black double weave-nomex suit with reinforced carbon-fiber gauntlets, shin guards, crotch guard, chest piece and a carbon fiber-graphite-leather composite helmet. His suit was painted creme and white, having yellow eye piece and featuring a purple cape that was heat resistant and water repellent. However, his current suit, is much more practical and features a menacing armored look. The suit was specifically designed so that he could move and maneuver to the best of his skill and agility without the armor stopping or restricting him. The suit also allows him to carry several weapons and stores them in costumed pockets and compartments built in his gauntlets and boots. Capabilities Spectre's suit was made from the same material, Drake used to create a protective suit for his adoptive-sister. Equinox commented that "this material was unlike anything" he has seen before. While it has not been fully revealed what his suit is made of, much of his capabilities have been revealed. The suit includes a pocket located on both of the hips of the suit to hold his hand guns as well as having a built in sheath for his katana on its back. The darker areas are meant to protect him from bullets and small explosions, while the lighter parts are only able to deflect knives and withstand punches and kicks without taking any damage. This suit's boots are highly unique. The basic design of the boots are modeled on tactical boots, but they are made from lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The boots feature a unique "slingshot" ankle reinforcement design that acts as both armor and as reinforcement for the ankle joint when kicking or landing from high distances. Each of the boot has steel toe as well as a "shoe knife" hidden inside them. His gloves are made to be much more sturdier than rest of his suit with extra added weight in them for added damage and to prevent his fingers from being sliced off. He also has electrical shockers in the fingertips of his gloves. He seemingly has added retractable talons on his fingers which normally remain nonfunctional and allow his glove to both stick to slippery surfaces and electrocute his enemies but when activated they arm themselves. These talons are sharp enough to cut through stone, flesh, aluminium and glass but what's more interesting is, each of the finger tips contains nano-bot injection ports, which have been modified to detonate causing both paralysis and great pain. However, Spectre has recently re-added the reinforced carbon fiber gauntlets, shin-guards and crotch guard, and has attached them with the rest of his suit. Lastly, each of the gauntlets seems to have grappling guns built into them. The suit is also mildly insulated against both heat and electricity and has a built in voice-changer. In addition to hiding his identity, his helmet has other defensive features. Such as, releasing toxic gases if someone other than him tries to remove it. In addition, his helmet possesses a self-destructive program which can be activated by voice command. The lenses of the cowl are bright blue and has often allowed him to see in other part of spectrum of light, such as infrared and ultraviolet. The helmet is protected against knives, shurikens and even bullets. In fact, it is much more protected that rest of his suit. His current suit essentially allows him to carry 40% more gear than his previous suit. The suit features a special built-in communication device that can be used to exchange calls or to activate/control nano-bot tracers injected in a person's body. The nano-bot tracers have GPS and a listening device which allows him to track his prey's exact location. It also seems that the Spectre has a built-in secret compartment in his left boot which houses a long ranged taser. Gallery Before spectre.jpg First suit.jpg Specter.jpg drake first ninja suit.jpg Spectre_full_on_armor.jpg Battle Armor/Mech Suit The Mech Suit, better known as the, "Phantom" is a full on battle armored created by the Spectre. It is meant to assist him to defeat high-tier meta human foes and other super powered individuals. According to his own statement, it is made to fight a war and not a single battle. Instead of being a traditional costume or armored suit, the Phantom is an exo-suit that has also been dubbed as the "survival suit". The suit resembles a traditional black knight armor and features a long red sword. The suit contains high powered propulsion jets on the back, shoulders, upper arms, and in the legs, allowing the wearer to fly with great speed. The suit also has two ports in the chest plate that house thrusters to counter balance the thrusters added to the back, and to help the suit ascend while flying. The wearer can also perform aerodynamic feats with ease, as well as simply hover. The wrists have mini missiles and using his wrist mounted launcher he can launch these mini-missiles at the speed of Mach 3.1 with near perfect accuracy, also the missiles would penetrate through armored surfaces before detonating. Each of the gauntlet is capable of holding up-to 12 missiles. The suit increases the physical abilities of the wearer, giving the wearer superhuman strength, durability, movement speed and reflexes. The suit can resist several forms of damage, such as bullets or arrows. It can be caught in explosions and not have a scratch on it. It can take direct blasts from grenade launchers and shake it off as if it were nothing. The Phantom also is immune to the effects of radiation and intense heat and can withstand the rigors of space for extended periods of time. The suit contains forearm mounted laser weapon system. Each laser module fired five lasers with three larger, central laser, and two flanking lasers for a heavier attack. The Phantom features a "Sonic Cannon" can make frequencies that could make someones ears bleed, it is concealed on the compartment built on his right thigh. The Phantom's primary weaponizible function is a direct energy weapon on its palms, that creates blasts of focused, solid light that generate similar force to that of powerful windstorms. The weapon and its computerized targeting system are both manually activated by the wearer. The armor has motors for movement. It is extremely fast and responsive in flight, and during combat. The armor also allows him to see in infra-red and monitor his own heart rate. A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with other metallic components and armored suits. The suit also can deliver up to 1, 000,000,000 volts of electricity from all over its body in order to either protect the user or subdue meta humans. The armor has two flight modes. Warp speed, which is used for interplanetary travel, and sub-warp speed, which reaches Mach 10-12 speed. This suit possesses lightbending technology for camouflage, holograms for disguise and has mini tasers built into its fingers. The suit's holograms can also be used to create illusions. Allowing him to silently take down his enemies. However, despite its abilities, the suit is far from being indestructible. The long red sword carried by is actually made of Scanprosil and is hence, super dense and radioactive. His sword in sync with his suit can generate a tachyon field which he can focus through the blade of this sword to cut through almost anything. Lastly, it has a a special comm-link built in to the helmet that allows Spectre to communicate with the rest of Exiles and certain people. Trivia * Spectre was heavily inspired by Deathstroke from Arkham Origins and Punisher from the movie adaptation of the anti-hero in the film, "Punisher: War Zone". * The suit heavily takes its inspiration from The Hellbat Suit, The Insider Suit, Gundam Epyon and Black Spider's suit. Category:Items